A clinging (embraceable) doll-type balloon toy that is fitted to a human arm or the like is known. For example, when such a balloon is designed to imitate an animal (animal doll) or a character (character doll), the face of the animal or the character faces forward when the balloon is fitted to a human arm or the like. A film material that forms a front member (front part), a film material that forms a rear member (rear part), and a film material that forms a bottom member (bottom part) are required so that the body of the balloon forms a right angle with a clinging member that is fitted to a human arm or the like.
In recent years, a film balloon that is formed by sealing two plastic films has been developed, and a clinging doll-type balloon toy that is formed by sealing two plastic films has been proposed (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3169041, for example). Since such a clinging doll-type balloon toy can be easily produced as compared with a clinging doll-type balloon toy that is produced by combining three films in a complex manner, such a clinging doll-type balloon toy can be mass-produced. However, since such a clinging doll-type balloon toy is produced using two plastic films, it is necessary to bend the clinging doll-type balloon toy so that the body of the balloon forms a right angle with the clinging member, and provide a special bent state-holding member (double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive tape) that maintains the bent state.